


Wymówki

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dean kocha ciasto, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean dochodzi do strasznych wniosków odnośnie do tego, czemu Sam nie kupuje mu ciasta.Tekst na temat 16 (wymówki) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Kocham Cię, Młodsza siostro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Dean zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać, że Sam zapominał o cieście, ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzał się poddać. Planował następnym razem znów mu o tym przypomnieć i może ten w końcu zapamięta, a potem nie będzie wymyślał kolejnych głupich wymówek.

Mył właśnie zęby, gdy dotarła do niego straszna prawda. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szczerym przerażeniu, a szczoteczka wypadła mu z rąk i buzi.

O Boże — był gruby.

A Sam, kochany Sammy, nie chciał zranić jego uczuć, ale nie mógł przykładać ręki do dalszego tycia starszego brata.

Nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tą nową informacją, rzucił się na swoje łóżko, zakopał w pościeli i nie wychodził z sypialni przez najbliższe dwa dni.

 

***

 

Na początku Sam nie zauważył niczego. Dean często nie wyściubiał nosa z sypialni aż do późnego popołudnia. Dlatego dopiero po szóstej wieczorem zapukał do drzwi.

— Dean?

— Nie wchodź! — odpowiedział mu od razu krzyk brata. — Jestem zajęty.

— ...Dobra — prychnął, przewracając oczami. — Zostawiłem ci jedzenie w kuchni.

— Dzięki.

I wrócił do siebie, zapominając o całej sytuacji. Obaj mieli swoje dziwactwa i jeśli Dean zamierzał spędzić weekend na swojej ulubionej stronie o Azjatkach — to nie była sprawa Sama. Chociaż zdziwiło go, gdy następnego dnia znalazł chińszczyznę nietkniętą. Po zapukaniu do drzwi brata, znów usłyszał to samo, więc znów zgonił to na biuściaste Azjatki.

Co prawda tym razem już go to zirytowało — nienawidził materaca w „swoim” pokoju, ale postanowił dać bratu trochę przestrzeni.

— Gdzie jest Dean? — zapytał Castiel, pojawiając się w kuchni. — Przyniosłem mu ciasto. I mam dla was nową sprawę.

— Ucieszy się na pewno z obu — zapewnił Sam, odwzajemniając uścisk anioła i odbierając od niego pakunek. — Od wczoraj nie wychodzi z sypialni.

— Dlaczego?

— Jest _zajęty_.

— Czym? — Sam posłał mu swój suczy wyraz twarzy, unosząc przy tym dodatkowo brew w górę. — Och, tym.

— Ta — potwierdził Sam. — Także powodzenia, idź się przywitaj.

— Zabawne.

— No ja po niego nie pójdę.

Castiel wpatrywał się w niego zagubiony, aż w końcu odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni, by po chwili wrócić z Deanem.

— Więc, co to za sprawa? — zapytał ten od razu, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

I całkowicie ignorując ciasto na jego środku.

Sam posłał Castielowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a anioł, wyraźnie wytrącony z toku swojego myślenia, zajął miejsce naprzeciw starszego Winchestera.

— Kupiłem ci ciasto — rzucił miękko, wskazując pudełko.

— Widzę, dziękuję — odpowiedział Dean, posyłając mu swój typowy uśmiech. — Więc, co to za sprawa?

— Nie zjesz? — wypalił Sam.

— Kupiłem złe? — Castiel wyglądał, jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze. Chociaż przecież Dean nawet nie otworzył pudełka i nie mógł ocenić jego zawartości. — Czy... nie powinienem kupić ci ciasta? Chodzi o jakieś granice?

Dean popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem przysunął pudełko do siebie i przeczytał naklejkę z jego wierzchu.

— Moje ulubione — stwierdził, oferując aniołowi słaby uśmiech. — Dziękuję, naprawdę.

Gdy Castiel omawiał sprawę, jaką dla nich znalazł, Sam dolał bratu wody święconej do picia. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

 

***

 

Na początku odmówienie ciastu podstawionemu wręcz pod nos bardzo Deana bolało. I było to bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo trudne. Ale powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

Nie można tego było powiedzieć o Samie, który wciąż dochodził do siebie po tym, jak Dean tydzień temu z własnej woli zaczął zamawiać sałatki.

_Ale Dean, w tym nie ma mięsa!_

Podobne problemy ze zrozumieniem obecnego stanu rzeczy miał Castiel. Do tego stopnia, że prawie się do nich wprowadził. Jego Lincoln Continental stał obok dziecinki w garażu (Dean zaczynał lubić ten samochód), a anioł nie znikał prawie wcale. Był tutaj każdego dnia, gdy rozchodzili się spać i kiedy się budzili.

_Masz ochotę na ciasto?_

Dean za każdym razem grzecznie mu odmawiał, wymyślając jakąś wymówkę, by nie urazić jego uczuć. To w końcu niemożliwe, by anioł robił to specjalnie, po prostu nie znał się na ludziach na tyle dobrze i nie zauważył tego, co Sam.

Jednak, gdy Dean zebrał się na odwagę, by zadać to ważne pytanie komuś — padło właśnie na anioła. W końcu ten powinien odpowiedzieć szczerze, a nie troszcząc się o jego uczucia.

— Cas? — zwrócił na siebie uwagę przyjaciela, gdy Sama nie było w ich pobliżu. — Czy ja jestem gruby?

— Co? — Castiel zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Czy jestem gruby? To proste pytanie.

— Skąd… Co?

— Czy jestem gruby. No, dalej.

— Um… Nie wydaje mi-mi się… To znaczy… Masz bardzo dobry stosunek mięśni do tłuszczu, jeśli chodzi o twoją grupę wiekową?

— Tak myślałem. Dziękuję — odpowiedział Dean i niemal uciekł do swojej sypialni.

Był gruby. I na dodatek stary. Ale z tym drugim nie mógł nic zrobić. Co do pierwszego… Chyba czas było ograniczyć też inne rzeczy, nie tylko ciasto.

Ale na razie zakopał się w pościeli, ukrywając przed światem.

 

***

 

Sam czytał książkę, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co działo się z Deanem w ostatnim czasie. Na początku był poważnie zaniepokojony, że go podmienili, potem po prostu się irytował… A teraz martwił.

Nie przypominał sobie niczego, co mogłoby popsuć ich relacje, a mimo wszystko, Dean od dawna nawet niechętnie dawał się przytulać, a przy każdej próbie bliższego kontaktu wymyślał: _głowa mnie boli_ , _jestem zmęczony_ , _nie mam ochoty_ … Ale to raczej nie były ciche dni, a coś poważniejszego. Rozważał nawet depresję.

— Sam? — Do biblioteki wszedł anioł. — Dean zadał mi właśnie bardzo dziwne pytanie.

— To znaczy?

— Czy jest gruby.

Książka wypadła Samowi z rąk.

— …Co odpowiedziałeś? — zapytał ze strachem.

— Że ma dobry stosunek mięśni do tłuszczu, jak na mężczyznę w jego wieku. Źle? — dodał, widząc przerażenie Sama. — Przepraszam.

— Nie, spokojnie. — Sam już się poderwał i wyjmował ciasto z lodówki. — Nie wiedziałeś.

— Co robisz?

— Naprawiam nasze błędy — powiedział prosto. — Nie zbliżaj się do naszej sypialni przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

Anioł pokiwał energicznie głową, a Sam — z ciastem i dwoma widelcami — niemal pobiegł do sypialni, otwierając drzwi z rozmachem.

— Kocham każdy miligram ciebie i każdy centymetr kwadratowy ciebie i nie waż mi się myśleć o tym, że jesteś gruby.

— Ale…

— Nie przerywaj mi!

Odłożył ciasto na stolik nocny, a potem zdjął koszulę sprawnym ruchem i dopadł do brata, całując go mocno.

— Tylko dwie rzeczy są u ciebie duże: serce i członek. W obu przypadkach to zaleta — stwierdził Sam, rozpinając koszulę Deana. — Zapamiętaj. A jutro porozmawiamy o tym, skąd ci się wziął ten durnowaty pomysł.


End file.
